Falling
by puddingcup
Summary: Three chapter story- Esme meets Carlisle, Esme marries Charles Evenson, Esme is changed by Carlisle. Hope you like it! the last part of the first chapter almost made me cry!
1. Broken

**Hey people! I found a few errors in the old chapter, so i revised it! it's not too different, but i did add some things...**

**this will be a three- chapter story as said**

**Chapter1- Esme Meets Carlisle**

**2- Esme gets married (even though she didn't want to) to Charles Evenson**

**3- Esme runs away, jumps off the cliff, and is changed by Carlisle**

* * *

_July 1911- Columbus, Ohio_

-

**Esme POV**

The tree wasn't extremely tall, but it made me feel so small and insignificant. It was probably three times my height, but I couldn't be sure.

"What a pretty tree," Jane exclaimed next to me as she followed my stare to the top of the tree.

"Think we can climb it?" Frank asked.

"Well, let's see," I smiled as I placed my hands on the first few branches and pulled myself up.

"Be careful, Esme!" Jane shouted.

"I'll be fine, Jane," I laughed as I continued to climb higher. I hadn't realized that I had been climbing so high until I reached the last few branches that would hold my weight.

"How's the weather up there?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

"It's very nice, thank you," I replied with a little giggle of my own. "You both look so small," I added. I stared out at the land below me. I could see the houses just beyond the trees that outlined the field my friends and I were in. It all looked so beautiful.

A warm burst of the summer breeze passed and made the tree tremble. The branch I was sitting on started to wobble and made me feel uneasy.

"I'm coming down now," I called to Frank and Jane before descending. A stronger breeze came by and shook the tree. My foot hadn't reached the next branch yet and I didn't have a good hold on the branch I was using to support my weight. My hands slipped and I started to fall and the next thing I heard was a snap.

I felt an excruciating pain travel up my leg. I screamed in pain as Jane and Frank leaned in over me.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, worried.

"Of course she's not!" Jane replied.

"I think my leg is broken," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, Esme. We'll get you out of here." Frank took my arm and lifted me up so I was leaning on him for support. "Jane, get on her other side," Frank commanded.

They quickly brought me across the field and through the trees and, finally, to the hospital that wasn't too far from the edge of the trees, thankfully.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jane said as soon as we reached the reception desk at the hospital. "My friend fell from a tree and we think she broke her leg."

"Alright," the lady said as she stood up. "I'm afraid all the doctors are busy, but you can have a seat right here, dear."

"I can take her now, Helen," a tall, handsome man called to us. He was the most attractive man I have ever encountered. His hair was blond and his eyes were the most beautiful form of golden honey I have ever seen in my entire life. The lady blushed before excusing herself.

"If you'll just help me get her to the room," the man said politely to Frank and Jane.

"S-sure," Jane said as she backed off and allowed the man to take her place. Frank and the new man quickly got me into one of the rooms. His skin was icy cold but it felt nice in the mid-summer heat.

"If you would be so kind as to tell the receptionist that your friend is in room nineteen, I would greatly appreciate it," the man, who I'm guessing is the doctor, said to Jane and Frank. They left quickly and allowed the doctor to get to his work.

"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen," the man said as he turned to me. "But you may call me Carlisle if you wish," he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle," I replied, hoping my voice wasn't faltering due to my accelerated heart rate. "I'm Esme Platt."

"Esme Platt," he smiled as he wrote my name down on his clipboard.

"How old are you, Esme?" He asked. His voice was so soothing and my heart felt like it was pounding in my chest. I thought I saw him grin for a moment but he quickly hid it.

"Sixteen," I replied. He quickly wrote the information down and went on to the next question.

"Where do you live?"

"Twenty-six, Maple Street," I replied.

"And your parents' names?"

"Mary and William Platt."

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to feel your leg and let you know if it's broken," he said to me. "This may hurt a little," he warned. I nodded and braced myself as he took off his white lab coat.

Gently, he felt my lower leg and frowned. I was surprised it didn't hurt too badly. I felt little stabs of pain but they were gone momentarily and I could handle it.

"Well, it's broken alright," he said. "But I think we'll do an X-Ray to see how bad it is."

"Alright," I said as he called for a nurse to bring a wheel chair. It came and he helped me into the chair, careful of my leg.

The X-Ray was over quickly and we were soon back in the room, waiting for the results.

"So how did you break your leg, Esme?" he asked.

"I was climbing a tree when a sudden breeze came and it shook the tree while I had a loose grip and I fell," I answered. Carlisle was such a nice doctor. Not like the other ones I've met. He actually talked to me. I figured it must be a slow day or else he would have been with other patients.

"Ah, yes, the wind is picking up, I see," he replied. We looked out the window and the trees looked like they were fighting the wind to stay upright.

"Think it'll rain?" I asked.

"Actually, I think it there will be a thunderstorm in addition the to rain," he replied. "It smells like there will be a thunderstorm, anyway."

"You can smell it?" I asked in awe.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Sometimes you can smell the rain coming, too."

We were silent and stared out the window for a moment.

"Do you live alone, Carlisle?" I couldn't help but ask the question. I knew he wouldn't be interested in me but I was still curious.

"Yes, I do," he sighed sadly.

"Do you get lonely?"

He smiled. "You're a curious one," he chuckled. "Yes, I do get lonely but I'm at the hospital most of the time. I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to put up with that."

We talked until the results came back, which took about thirty minutes.

"Your leg is broken in just one place and it's a clean break so it should be easier to heal," Carlisle told me. "I'll be back in just a moment so I can get the materials necessary to put your leg in a cast."

I leaned back into the pillow on the bed that I was laying on. It was very comfortable.

I idly thought about Carlisle until he came back. He was so handsome. I wished he were my age.

"Alright," Carlisle said when he came back after a few minutes. "I talked to the receptionist and she said that your friends told your parents you were here but they haven't come by yet."

"No, I wouldn't think they would," I replied. "They're both fairly busy. My father works and my mother stays at home, taking care of my younger brother."

"Shouldn't they come and see their daughter who has just broken her leg?" he asked.

"I don't mind," I replied.

"Well, it looks like we were right about the thunderstorm," Carlisle changed the topic as we looked out the window again. It was pouring rain and the sky was gray.

"That looks bad," I commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Carlisle agreed as he began putting my leg in the cast.

When he finished, the storm had gotten much worse and you could hear the wind howling, even from inside. They sky had turned from a medium gray to a deep gray and I thought I saw a flash of lightning.

We must have been talking for a while because Carlisle had already put the cast in place and all I needed was to let it dry.

"Dr. Cullen," a nurse said breathlessly as she came running to the door. "The hospital has decided to keep all the staff and patients here for the night because of the weather." So that was why she was out of breath- she had to run from room to room, announcing the decision.

I glanced out the window and gasped. It had really picked up within the last few minutes. I could even hear a bit of rumbling thunder from far away.

"Alright, thank you, Clair," Carlisle as he followed my gaze and looked out the window. The nurse hurried on her way and Carlisle turned back to me

"Do you think there will be a tornado?" I asked suddenly worried.

"I certainly hope not," Carlisle replied with a smile. I suddenly felt my heart beat grow stronger again and smiled back.

A bright bolt of lightning and a loud crack of thunder made me jump slightly which made Carlisle's grin widened. He had such a beautiful smile.

"My brother hates thunderstorms," I commented, trying not to look like a fool as I stared at Carlisle.

"How old is he?"

"Three," I grinned.

"That would explain why he's afraid, wouldn't it?" Carlisle chuckled. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to make sure everyone is all settled for the night and I'll be right back."

"Alright," I replied as I reached for the water next to my bed. We really have been talking for a while since my throat feels a little dry, I realized. I found the clock and realized I had been here for a few hours. Frank, Jane, and I left for the field at three, so we would have gotten there ten minutes later and we couldn't have spent more than thirty minutes there. Then it would have taken about fifteen minutes for them to get me to the hospital. I added up the time and I would probably have gotten to the hospital a little before four o'clock. It was seven-thirty right now.

After a few moments, Carlisle came back with a dinner tray.

"I believe I kept you from dinner," he smiled as he handed me the dinner tray. "I didn't realize the time was going by so quickly."

"I was thinking the same thing. I must have gotten here at about four, but it feels like I've only been here for an hour," I observed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Carlisle smirked.

"Yes, it does. Aren't you going to have anything to eat?" I asked when I realized he didn't have a tray of his own.

"No, I'm fine," he laughed as his butterscotch eyes twinkled. "I took a late lunch."

We talked for what I wished was forever but after talking about some of my friends, I started to yawn. Carlisle gave off the laugh I had come to love and smiled.

"You're tired," he observed.

"No, I'm-" I yawned again- "not." Carlisle smirked and went to turn down the lights.

"Yes, you are," Carlisle disagreed as he grabbed me another blanket. "And you should probably get some sleep," he added as he laid the blanket across my body and then sat on the side of my bed so we were still fairly close. He gently removed some stray hairs in the front of my face and tucked them around my ear. His fingertips were like ice but they burned like fire on my skin.

"But, I'm not tired," I protested.

"Not tired?" he asked skeptically. "Hmm," he muttered before he began to hum lightly. His light humming eventually turned into singing and I found my eyelids were drooping. He has the most beautiful singing voice. But of course, this didn't surprise me. Everything about Carlisle was better than I had ever encountered.

"Carlisle, you're not going to leave, are you?" I was able to mumble before I fell completely asleep.

"I'll stay right here, Esme. Just in case you need me," Carlisle smiled and I drifted off to sleep.

I began to dream of Carlisle. It was just where we left off before I fell asleep. He kissed my forehead lightly and whispered something in my ear. I wanted to dream more but instead that dream slipped away and a new one, also starring Carlisle, came and took its place.

As long as it had Carlisle in it, I didn't really care.

-

**Carlisle POV**

I smiled as Esme fell asleep. She was such a beautiful, young girl. I gently kissed her forehead and whispered softly in her delicate ear: "Sleep well, my angel."

I head footsteps approaching and quickly moved away from the bed to make it look as if I was checking something on her X-Ray.

"Dr. Cullen?" Clair called. I put my finger lightly to my lips and glanced down at Esme. Clair smiled at my angel and returned her gaze to me. "You do realize she's too young for you," she smirked.

I was stunned for a moment but quickly composed myself. "What do you mean, Clair?"

"I see the way you've been looking at her," Clair frowned. "She's sixteen and you're twenty-four, correct?" I nodded. I was _pretending_ to be twenty-four anyway.

"Plus, you're the doctor. You're supposed to keep a professional attitude to every patient that enters this hospital." I nodded at this, too. Clair was right.

"I know," I sighed. For once I couldn't keep my calm mask. Not when I realized I had to leave my lovely Esme.

"Just making sure," Clair smiled. I got the feeling she wasn't making sure I wouldn't fall for Esme. She was making sure I wouldn't be allowed to fall for Esme so she would have more of a chance.

"Thank you, Nurse," I replied. She caught the tone in my voice and abruptly left.

I sighed again. I couldn't stay in this town while Esme was still here. I didn't want to create a relationship only to leave it when I couldn't stay for fear of someone discovering my secret. No, I wouldn't be able to start a relationship with Esme even if I did stay. Her parents would not allow it.

Closing the door Clair had left open, I looked at Esme once more. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. A slight smile lay on her face that only made her look every bit more beautiful.

I silently pulled a chair closer to Esme's bed, kissed her head once more, and sat in the chair, waiting until I could see her bright, shinning eyes again.

-

**Esme POV**

When I woke up, Carlisle was staring off into space with a smile on his face. He was sitting in a chair that was facing my bed and I felt my heart start to race again as I realized he probably hadn't left, just like he said he wouldn't. As if he could hear my heart beating faster, he snapped out of his phase with a larger smile than before and looked down at me.

"Good morning, Esme," he smiled.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I replied with a sleepy grin. "Did the storm go down?"

"It went down a few hours ago," he answered. I eyed him warily before asking, "Did you sleep at all?"

"I slept a little," Carlisle replied, although he looked uncomfortable. "I'm not much of a sleeper," he added with a laugh as if it were a personal joke of his.

"I must have slept right through it," I commented.

"Yes, you slept very well," Carlisle inserted with another grin. "Have any good dreams?"

I blushed against my will but replied anyway. "Yes, I did." I hoped he wouldn't ask what my dreams were about. That would be embarrassing.

Carlisle nodded but didn't press me any further. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I suppose that would be a good idea," I muttered, suddenly becoming interested in the blanket. I knew my face was still blushing.

"I'll be right back, then," Carlisle replied as he left. I sighed, feeling content. That was a wonderful way to wake up. If Carlisle would be my doctor every time I came here, I would break my leg more often.

-

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Dr. Cullen," my mother said for what must have been the twentieth time.

"It was my pleasure," Carlisle smiled. I swear that if my heart weren't already a puddle of melted wax because of him, it would be melting right now.

"Right, well I suppose it's time to go," my father said as he opened the door to the family car so I could get in.

"Thank you again, Carlisle," I called as I went down the steps with my crutches. "Maybe I'll come and visit you again sometime soon!"

"Hopefully not for another broken bone," Carlisle chuckled as he followed me down in case I fell.

"Hopefully," I smiled.

"Good bye, Esme," he smiled softly.

"Good bye, Carlisle," I replied as he closed the door lightly behind me.

Broken bones or not, I decided, I'm coming back to see Carlisle more often

-

_Three days later_

I traveled up the steps of the hospital again, only this time I did so with the help of my crutches instead of Jane and Frank.

"Good morning," I greeted the receptionist. "Is Dr. Cullen busy at the moment?"

"Let me go and check," she said before she stood up and went back in the direction of the offices.

She came back a minute later with Carlisle who greeted me fondly.

"Esme, what a pleasant surprise," he grinned.

"Hello, Carlisle. I told you I'd be back," I returned his smile.

"You did," he replied. "I'm on my break, so let's go sit outside. I need to tell you something," he added as he put his hand lightly on my shoulder. His hand was just as cold as I remembered but it still felt like more like fire.

We found a bench to sit on that was shaded by the tree. It wasn't particularly bright outside today but the shade was still nice.

"Esme, I've been transferred to a different hospital," Carlisle said sadly as we sat down.

"What?" I asked, worried I would never see him again. "You can't have been! Why?"

"I'm afraid I have been," he replied, his voice still filled with sadness as he played with a flower he had picked up earlier. "They needed another doctor in Cleveland, and I was the one they picked."

"Can't you decline?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. They're the ones in charge," he replied, still not looking at me.

"So you have no choice," I asked dejectedly.

He looked up at me, his long, thin fingers still feeling the little flower. "I have no choice."

"When are you leaving?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. Not in front of Carlisle.

"After I'm done with work today," he sighed and leaned back against the bench as he looked at the trees up above. "I wish I could stay. You have no idea how much I wish I could stay," he replied as he turned his head to look at me. Once again, my heart felt like it was melting, but this time, it was breaking at the same time.

I sighed and felt a little annoyed. I just met him! He couldn't leave yet!

Carlisle frowned as he checked his watch. "I've got to get back soon."

I nodded and started to get up. "Wait," he said as he caught my wrist. I immediately turned back to face him.

"Yes?" I didn't want to leave him, but I needed to go home. I didn't want him to see me so sad.

"I want you to have this," he said as he pulled out a small locket attached to a thin gold chain and placed it in the hand that he was holding. "It was my mother's," he smiled faintly.

"Carlisle," I objected. I couldn't take something if it was important to him.

"I keep it for good luck," he smiled as he closed my hand around it. "I want you to remember me," he said as he looked to the ground.

"Carlisle," I gasped softly as I looked at it. "This is so old and valuable, are you sure you want me to have it?" I asked.

"It's been in my family for some time now," he grinned as he looked back up at me. "Yes, I want you to have it to remember me and maybe it'll bring you luck too."

"Thank you," I whispered, doing my best to hold back tears.

"Here." He took the locket and put it around my neck, fixing my hair so it wouldn't be stuck in the chain. "Please don't forget me," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug. His body was so cold, but I didn't care. The fire of the touch kept me warm.

"Be safe," he said as he kissed my cheek gently and placed the small flower he had behind my ear. "Good bye, Esme," he added.

"Good bye, Carlisle," I replied, letting a tear escape. He smiled as he brushed the tear away with a motion of his finger.

"Don't forget me," Carlisle implored again.

"Never," I replied. He squeezed my hand lightly and kissed it before leaving for good.

I sighed and began to walk home. Carlisle didn't need to worry so much. I could never forget him.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Beaten

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that this took so long... i had major writers block and, to be honest, i really hated writing the beginning of this... **

**Some of the timing is off, but that's okay... it would be off by only a month or two, so most of you probably don't care, but it kind of bothered me...**

**Anyway, i hope you like it!**

* * *

Early-Mid November 1917- Columbus, Ohio

-

Esme POV

The leaves on the ground were so brown and ugly. It made me sad to see that the pretty red and yellow leaves were leaving me. Winter is pretty, but winter doesn't have colorful flowers like autumn does.

Jane and I walked along the street in silence, speaking only once to yell hello and wave to Frank across the street. I could faintly smell the sweet scent of rain approaching. I smiled softly and touched the locket that was hanging from my neck.

Jane looked at me and smiled regretfully. "You're really going to go through with it, aren't you, Esme?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" my eyes didn't meet hers. They couldn't.

"You don't love him, that's why," she replied.

"It'll make my parents happy, so that's enough for me," I said with a final tone. "It has to be," I added more softly.

"Why don't we go to Cleveland?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Jane, he probably doesn't remember me," I sighed. I stared down at the locket before laying it back down. A few days after Carlisle left, I told Jane my feelings for him and how I didn't know what to do. She was very comforting and kept reassuring me I would see Carlisle some day again, even though I didn't believe it myself.

"Well, you can't get married to Charles," she insisted once more. "You don't even love him!"

"But he'll make my parents happy," I reiterated. "If I'm going to get married, it may as well be someone my parents approve of since he won't meet my standard," I added with another sigh. I felt like I was being too demanding, but I still couldn't love someone who wasn't Carlisle. I had spent just one day with him, but it felt like I had known him forever.

Jane sighed with me and neither of us spoke for the rest of our walk. When we returned, my parents and brother greeted us fondly.

"Esme! Esme," my younger brother, John, shouted eagerly.

"Yes, John, what is it?" I asked, doing my best to seem happy for his sake.

"Esme, we got your-" my mother quickly put her hand over John's mouth.

"Shh," she said quickly. "Do you want your sister to learn of our surprise?" she asked him quietly. I could see John was trying to decide if it would be worth telling me what ever it was now or if it would be better to tell me later.

"What surprise?" I asked. "Mother, you know I hate surprises," I scolded with a little laugh.

She smiled in return. "Alright, alright," she gave in. She never was one to be able to keep a secret from her family. "Go ahead and show her, John." The energetic nine-year-old bounced out of our mother's grasp and ran to the spare room.

I stood there for a moment, giving a little laugh. He is way too excited for his own good.

"Well," my mother started with a smile. "Aren't you going to follow him?" I nodded my head and went after my little brother.

"Wait," he called before I had a chance to enter the room. "Close your eyes!" I smiled and complied as John grabbed my hand to guide me in. We walked a couple feet before he abruptly stopped me. "Okay now wait a few seconds, please," John said as he let my hand go. I heard a little bit of rustling and then John grabbed my hand again.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I did so and gasped. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, my goodness," I said breathily. "It's beautiful!"

"It was your Aunt Laura's," my mother said from behind me. "She gave it to me after she got married. She thought it would look good on you," she added as she walked into the room.

"It's so pretty," I cooed as I gently caressed the light material of the dress. In my hands was the most gorgeous wedding dress I had ever seen. I wasn't able to attend the wedding, but Aunt Laura must have looked absolutely stunning in this dress. It was a pity she died so early in life. She was a nice aunt.

"Esme, you'll look darling in this!" Jane exclaimed from behind me.

"Hey look! Charles is coming!" John exclaimed as he looked through the window. "He's got a box!"

"Oh, let's put the dress away," my mother said quickly as we found a hanger for the dress and put it in the closet.

"Why do you have to put it away?" John asked curiously.

"It's bad luck, dear," mother said. "The man isn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding day."

"Oh," John said. I loved how he sounded so young. I could remember when he was just a baby. He was the cutest little thing I've ever seen.

A few moments later we heard a knock and my mother rushed to get the door.

"Charles! What a pleasant surprise!" My mother always did enjoy seeing him.

"Mary," I heard Charles's voice say politely.

"Time to see the Carlisle-replacement," Jane sighed quietly so John wouldn't hear. I grimaced and followed Jane to the foyer of the house.

"Jane. Esme," Charles greeted me fondly as Jane and I entered the room.

"Charles," I replied with a forced smile as he kissed my hand lightly.

"Charles!" John shouted as he ran into the room and gave Charles a tight hug.

"Hey, John," Charles grinned happily. "I brought you present," he added as he handed the box to John.

"Really?" John looked so cute with his innocent little face.

"Yes, sir," Charles replied. "I'll be going out of town for your birthday so I thought it would be best to give this to you now."

"Thanks!" John immediately sat down with the present and started ripping away at the wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Charles, you really didn't have to," my mother said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Cleveland," Charles replied, turning to face me. Jane gave me a little nudge but I ignored it.

"What are you going to do in Cleveland?" I must have subconsciously brought my hand up to the locket that was resting on my chest because I caught myself rubbing little circles on it with my thumb and immediately forced myself to stop. Jane must have seen my actions because she gave me a knowing smile. I scowled back, hoping no one would notice. They must not have because Charles answered without questioning my scowl first.

"I've got some business up there," he shrugged. "And after that I'll be visiting some old friends."

"Anyone we would know?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Charles replied. "They're all from Cincinnati," he added.

"Oh," Jane said rather dejectedly. That girl would not leave it alone, would she? "Any doctors?" she asked, her hope revived when se remembered that Dr. Cullen hadn't been originally from Columbus or we would have met him before that summer day.

"Jane," I hissed but she ignored me and looked to Charles for an answer.

"I don't think so," Charles replied slowly. "Are you thinking of someone in particular?"

"I was wondering if you knew a friend of mine," Jane explained coolly. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you know him? He was here in Columbus a few years ago."

Charles thought for a second but then shook his head. "No, I don't remember a Dr. Cullen. Sorry."

"Oh," Jane sighed. "Well if you happen to meet him, will you tell him Jane Williams and Esme Platt said hello for us?"

"If I happen to come across him, I will," Charles smiled.

-

_Charles and Esme are soon married and, two weeks after their wedding, Charles is drafted into World War I. Jane and Frank are married, John gets a chess set for his tenth birthday, and Esme enjoys having her new house to herself._

-

After the war- Columbus, Ohio

-

"Esme, did you hear the news?" My mother called excitedly as she ran from the kitchen to the living room. "The war is over! Our soldiers are coming home! Charles is coming back!"

"Yes, mother, I did hear," I replied as I moved my white knight to take John's black pawn. John's latest gaming obsession was chess and this was our third game this morning. "We'll have to prepare a welcoming home celebration," I added as I watched John take my knight with his bishop. John smiled as he removed my knight from the board.

"Do you think Charles will play chess with me when he gets back?" John asked excitedly.

"He might be tired for a while, John," I answered as I looked over the board with careful consideration. John was winning and I only had a few pieces left. "He did just help win a war," I continued. "He and his friends must be exhausted." I moved my last rook to take John's knight and John took the rook with his queen.

"Oh, right," said John as he smiled at his success. Now I had only my king, my queen, four of my pawns, one of my bishops, and one of my knights left. It didn't take long for John to take three more of my pawns, my knight, and my queen.

We heard a knock at the door and my mother went to answer it. "Jane! Frank! Did you hear that Charles is coming back soon?"

"We did hear," Frank smiled. I was glad that Frank hadn't been drafted as well. He had broken a few bones just before they started drafting and it took a while for him to heal completely. "I'm very glad to hear it."

"Esme!" Jane smiled and stepped forward to take my hands. "I have the most wonderful new to tell you!" I moved my king out of harms' way and then turned my full attention to Jane. She looked like she would explode with excitement.

"Well tell us what it is, Jane!" My mother nodded in encouragement, eager to hear more good news to brighten up her day.

"I'm pregnant!" Jane shrieked with a huge grin.

"Really?" John asked, forgetting our game completely. He loved little children, especially babies.

"Congratulations!" My mother grinned. Her day just kept getting better and better with all the good news.

"Thank you," Jane and Frank said in unison.

"Jane, that's wonderful," I smiled as I gave her a hug.

"You'll, of course, be the godmother," Jane said as she returned my hug.

"I'd be honored," I grinned.

-

A few days later

-

"Esme?" Charles called as he closed the door to our house and hung up his coat. He looked different. The usual happy glint in his eyes had disappeared.

"I'm right here, Charles," I replied as I walked closer to him and greeted him as a wife should.

"I've missed you so much," Charles said with a smile. There was something different about his smile. It was almost menacing. It made shivers run down my back.

The next thing I knew, his hands were wrapped around my arms and he was kissing me deeply. I wished my family and friends would pop out of this kitchen and say 'Welcome home, Charles' like they had planned, but I knew they would give us our time alone first.

When Charles had finished kissing me, he played with my honey-colored hair and gave his scary smile again. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Welcome home, Charles!" Everyone shouted as they appeared in the foyer of the house.

"Charles!" John shouted as he ran closer and gave Charles a tight hug.

"Hey, kid," grinned Charles as he tousled John's hair and returned the hug. "I've been waiting to see your happy face again." I didn't like that smiled he was giving John. It wasn't the same that he used to give. It still had that same mean tint to it.

"Charles," Frank greeted as he clapped his hand on Charles's shoulder and gave a wide smile, "It's been too long."

"Much too long," Charles grinned again as he gave me a weird look.

While everyone else took their turn greeting Charles, Jane pulled me off to the side so we could talk.

"Be careful, Esme," Jane whispered. "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

"I know, I know," I replied. "It's starting to worry me. And did you see his smile? It's not as happy as it was before."

"And his eyes," Jane said as she looked over at Charles who was busy telling John a war story. "They're hard and cold. Oh, Esme. Please tell me you'll be careful. I have a feeling that things are going to get much worse."

"Don't worry, Jane," I replied. "I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." I knew that if something was different about Charles, I wouldn't be as fine as I promised, but I tried to calm Jane, hoping I would believe it myself.

"Our door is always open," said Jane, looking me straight in the eyes. "If anything happens-"

"I'll come straight to you," I finished for her. She nodded and we went back to the group who was still absorbed in Charles's story.

When the party was over and the last person had left Charles sighed.

"I thought they'd never leave," he grinned.

"They just wanted to make sure you were okay and to give you a warm welcome," I said as I picked up the white crochet blanket I was making for Jane's baby.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked, grabbing the blanket from my hand.

"Making a blanket for Jane and Frank. They're going to have a baby soon," I replied, trying to keep a strong voice. I was sincerely afraid of what Charles was thinking.

"Shouldn't you be attending your husband?" he asked. This time his grin looked hungry. "I've been away a long time. Can't you think of some other way to welcome me home?"

I was about to respond but Charles had other things in mind. He threw the blanket onto the couch and roughly grabbed me around the waist. He kissed me deeply but forcefully again and the more I struggled, the more he tightened his grip.

Charles forced us into the bedroom and quickly undressed me. I protested but he didn't listen and threw me onto the bed as he undressed himself.

I did not have a pleasant night.

-

I knocked on the door to Jane and Frank's house. Jane answered it quickly and greeted me warmly.

"Esme, what happened? You look terrible," Jane said worriedly as she pushed a loose strand of hair out of my eyes. "Frank isn't home, it's okay. You can tell me," Jane added, catching me looking around the house.

I told her what happened and showed her the bruises on my body. I realized that I was crying by the end of the story. Jane pulled me close and whispered words of comfort in my ear.

"You can't stay with him," Jane told me when I quieted down. "You need to get away from him."

"I can't do that," I sighed. "Mother and Father would be so disappointed. And Charles just got back. It's probably just a one time thing."

"Well, why don't you just go and tell your mother what happened. I'm sure she'll agree with me," Jane said with a smile. I nodded and left to tell my mother about Charles's less-than-gentlemanly actions.

"Well, it's probably not his fault," she said when I finished telling her about the events of last night. "It's probably because he was away for so long and he doesn't remember how to treat a woman. He's only been around men for so long." I didn't agree with her statement 'he doesn't remember how to treat a woman' because that kind of thing is not something you forget easily. I believed he just didn't care anymore but I decided I would stay with Charles as my mother wished. It would be bad for my reputation if I left Charles as soon as he came back from the war. There would be talk of a secret lover and I would have to leave. Where would I go if I did leave?

I left my mother's house and returned to my own. I had decided what I would do.

Stay with Charles. What else could I do?

-

February 1921- Columbus, Ohio

-

Charles's rudeness had done nothing but increase as the years passed by. His violence became rougher and I came close to breaking a bone. As if the beatings weren't enough, Charles took to drinking and came home even angrier than before. My mother and father told me things would get better soon but Jane begged me to leave. She even offered to go with me, bringing her family along. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't take Frank away from his job or make Jane bring her young son to someplace we didn't know.

I found that I was spending more time at Jane's house than I was my own. I even spent the night there occasionally, too scared to go home. But I knew I couldn't stay there all the time so I went back home to brave the beatings.

But last month I learned that I was pregnant with Charles's child. I was excited beyond words. I was going to have a baby of my very own. It didn't matter that it was Charles's child. As long as I was going to have a child of my own, it nothing mattered but the child.

I knew I couldn't stay with Charles now. If I wanted to have this child, I would need to keep it safe. Being with Charles wasn't safe.

So I left. I packed all the things I could carry in two suitcases, wrote two letters, one to Jane and one to my mother, left my wedding ring on the kitchen table with a note saying 'I'm leaving,' and bought a train ticket to Milwaukee.

I decided to go farther west where I would be free from Charles's grasp. I might even be able to find a teaching job there.

When the train reaches Milwaukee, I'll get off and look for a house and for a job. I'll start over and hope for the best.

-

Jane's POV

-

I sighed and set down the letter. I was glad Esme left but I knew I would miss her dearly. I picked it up and read over it again.

_Dear Jane,_ it said. _I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person. I wouldn't have been able to bear it. I didn't want either of us to be hurt any more than necessary. I've decided to leave Charles for good, but I can't stay here. Not where he could find me. I hate to admit it, but I'm too scared. Too scared for me, and too scared for my unborn child. I don't care that it's Charles's child, I just want to keep it safe and know that it's mine. I've decided to leave Charles because I don't want him to injure my child. Born or unborn. Charles isn't fit to be a father and I need to keep my child as far away from him as possible. So I'm going to Milwaukee. I'll try to find a teaching job there. I don't care what anyone says about my unborn child or me. At least it will be safe there. That's all I care about. I'll miss you dearly. Love, Esme. P.S. You always did like to say 'I told you so.' Now's the perfect time._

"Too bad I don't want to say 'I told you so'," I sighed again.

"What was that?" Frank asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Esme's leaving," I sighed for the third time. "At least now she'll be safe and away from that monster."

"Thank God for that," Frank smiled as he grabbed my hand and held it tenderly.

* * *

**Yay!! Batman tribute!! Did anyone catch the quote from **_**The Dark Knight**_**? I saw it yesterday and it was AWESOME! I have most of the next chapter done, so the more reviews I get, the faster the next and final chapter will be put up! Parts of this chapter and the next have made me kinda sad so I'm sorry if those parts are dark… I don't think they're that dark, but then again, that's just my opinion.**


	3. Better

**I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry this is so fricking late!!! i had about half of it done before New Year's but then i got writers block and i had a bunch of homework from school. i was gonna make the last half go into more depth about the whole transformation thing, but then i realized i had nothing so i had to stop and be happy with what i had.**

**Please lemme know what you think... i'd really appreciate reviews even though i probably don't deserve them since i made you all wait so long.**

* * *

Early August- Milwaukee, Wisconsin

-

**Esme's POV**

I gasped and reached for a chair to sit in. One of my students, Caroline, came to my aid and eased me into the chair.

"Are you alright, Miss Esme?" Caroline asked.

"Someone please get Miss Ruth," I was able to say through my gasps. The baby couldn't be coming now, could it? No, I still had more than a month before I gave birth.

"Esme?" Ruth asked as she came to my side.

"Get me to the hospital, please," I replied. "I think I'm about to give birth." Many of my students became excited but I ignored them. I needed to concentrate.

The got me to the hospital quickly and I immediately gave birth.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "It's a baby boy. Have you decided on a name?"

I nodded. I had spent a long time choosing which name would be best. "William," I sighed happily. "William Frank Platt."

"Alright," the doctor said as he wrote it down on the birth certificate. "And your name is Esme Mary Platt, yes?" I nodded and he wrote my name down. "And the father's name?" I frowned. I didn't want Charles's name on the birth certificate, but I figured it would be best not to argue with the doctor.

"Charles Jacob Evenson," I spat. The doctor recorded the information quickly, noticing my displeasure.

"And since your baby was premature, we'll need to make sure he's healthy. We'll bring him to you as soon as we can," he smiled before leaving.

I sighed. My baby. _My_ baby. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, knowing I had my own little baby boy.

I started to drift off to sleep but before I did, I thought I saw Carlisle looking at me through the door with mixed emotions. I would have tried to decide which emotions were present on his face, but I gave up and fell asleep instead.

Things were too perfect.

-

_Three days later_

-

"Miss Platt," the nurse called to me. I looked up, feeling worried. I had been able to hold my baby a total of three hours before the doctors took him away from me again, telling me he was sick. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," she started. She kept fidgeting and I took that as a bad sign. "But your baby, William, is dead." I gasped in pain and started to cry. The nurse took pity on my and hugged me tightly.

I sobbed. My baby. _My_ baby. Not my baby. No. William couldn't die. Not so young. Children weren't meant to die young. Why did my baby- my William- have to die so soon? Three days old. Only three days old. My poor William.

I must have fallen asleep from of all the crying because when I woke up, it was getting dark. The doctor noticed I had woken up and came in to tell me I could go home whenever I wanted. He was very sympathetic and kind.

I left immediately, not wanting to stay in this sad place any longer.

When I reached my new home I slumped into the chair and cried. I already had a cradle all set up and ready to be used. Now it never would be.

I cried for a while longer and eventually fell asleep for a few minutes.

By the time I woke up again, I felt even more miserable. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I stood up, put on clean clothes, fixed my hair, grabbed a few things, and left the house. It was getting darker by the minute but that was fine with me. I didn't really need to see where I was going.

Since I couldn't see them well, I felt the items in my hands. A baby blanket I had made a few weeks ago, William's birth certificate, and a small cross that I kept by my bedside for prayers.

The blanket was soft and comforting. I started making it when I was trying to think of lessons to teach my students-to-be. I had only needed something to keep my hands busy, but I decided to keep with it and make a blanket. I thought it turned out nicely.

I brought William's birth certificate just to calm me and remind me of what I was about to do. It was made of thicker paper and was smooth. I felt tears come to my eyes but I willed myself not to cry. Everything would be okay soon.

The small, wooden cross figurine helped me to think. I wasn't very happy with God right now, but I knew he didn't do this to make me mad. I said a quick prayer, holding the cross tightly, and continued walking.

I reached my destination and laid the blanket next to the tree near the cliff. On top of the blanket, I laid the birth certificate and then the cross. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I knew I had to do it. I wouldn't be happy until I did.

I made sure Carlisle's locket was securely around my neck and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff.

I took one last look at my pile by the tree and took a deep breath. I smiled to myself, knowing I would see William soon, and a while later I would see Carlisle, too.

With one more deep breath, I lifted one foot and put it over the edge. I felt a tear escape my partially closed eyes and brought my foot back, deciding to jump rather than let myself fall.

With a final breath of air, I leaped into the air and felt myself falling. The wind threw my hair up and for a moment, I felt as if I was flying.

Then, darkness and pain surrounded everything.

-

**Carlisle's POV**

I left the house Edward and I shared and headed to the hospital. I had a feeling tonight would be different. I didn't know why, but something felt odd. I didn't know if it would be good or bad, but something was going to happen.

I laughed at myself and shook my head. That was silly. How could I possibly know that something would happen? I entered the hospital and decided I would leave those thoughts behind and get to work.

Late into the evening, something excited the staff. I stopped one of the nurses in the hall to ask what had happened.

"A woman fell from a cliff," she exclaimed. "Doctor Fenton is examining her now." I nodded and went to find Dr. Fenton. Fenton would need help if the woman was, by some miracle, still alive.

I found the room quickly and did my best to hide the gasp that escaped my lips. I saw her, dying before my eyes. How was that possible? I remembered my odd feeling from before and frowned. I didn't realize it would be like this.

"Carlisle, you're a moment too late," Fenton sighed as he pulled a white sheet over Esme's face. "She's dead."

I fought to keep my face straight, but I'm sure my eyes must have given away the hurt I was feeling.

"I know. Such a shame, seeing a beautiful girl die before her time," Fenton said, noticing the sadness in my eyes. But he couldn't know just how much I was grieving inside. I sighed as Fenton left and the room became almost silent.

In the silence, I heard the most wonderful sound I could ever hope to hear. A light, irregular beating of a failing heart filled my ears. It hurt to know she was in so much pain, but it was enough to know she still had a chance. Not the chance to live, but to continue her existence.

I didn't like the idea of changing Esme, knowing she may hate me for it, but I couldn't watch her die. Not like this.

I looked behind me. Good. No one was watching. I closed the door, just in case anyone caught a glimpse of what I was about to do.

I opened the window by Esme's bed, lifted Esme in my arms, and jumped out the window, closing it behind me. I knew time was of the essence but I had to make sure no one would hear her screams so I ran to the woods on the outskirts of town where an small, empty house was located. It would suit my purposes perfectly.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. There was a good chance that she didn't even remember me. I looked down and saw that she still had the locket I gave her. Well, that meant she might remember me, even vaguely, but would she love me?

I pushed those thoughts aside as I entered the house and laid her on the bed. Working quickly, I leaned over her body and moved my head near her neck. Her pulse was weak, but it was enough to get the venom spreading through her body.

I whispered a quick 'I'm sorry' in her ear and dug my teeth into her neck just enough to reach the arteries.

She took a sharp breath and then the pain came. I did my best to comfort her, but I knew I could do nothing else for her but sit and wait for her to come around.

-

**Esme POV**

I was pulled out of my dark, mental abyss to find excruciating pain starting in my neck and spreading to the rest of my body. Had there been a fire at the bottom of the cliff? Certainly not. I would have seen it.

The pain reached my chest and head. I desperately hoped I would pass out from the pain, but my hopes were in vain. The pain spread from my chest to my arms, then to my abdomen, and finally, to my legs.

I could feel my blood racing through my veins and each time I felt a pulse, I screamed. My blood was fire and yet it didn't burn through my skin.

I tried to look around me but I had no luck. My vision was blurred and red. I heard a loud noise and I realized it was my screaming.

Why haven't I passed out yet? I wanted to get away from my pain, not find more. I found myself wondering what was going on but figured out I didn't care; all I cared about was making it stop.

The pain increased exponentially and I cringed mentally. I would gladly kill myself a thousand times over just to make this pain go away.

I did my best to concentrate on something- anything. I tried to listen to my screams, but my hearing faded in and out, making it hard to keep my attention on it. I tried to grab something- anything that I could hold onto. My original plan was to leave this Earth in search of leaving all my pain behind but now I'd rather live with the pain of loosing my child than live in this burning hell.

I felt something in my hand. It was ice cold. Good. Something not only to hold onto, but something to cool the fire in my blood. I did my best to hold onto the icy object, praying it wouldn't leave me.

-

**Carlisle's POV**

I held Esme's hand in mine and whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again as if she could hear me. Edward had found us after an hour or two. He had heard Esme's screams from our home and came to investigate. I hoped none of the humans could hear her screaming, but Edward promised me they wouldn't be able to.

A day and a half had gone by already but it felt like years. My poor Esme was in so much pain and it was entirely my fault. Edward had done his best to cheer me up but when he realized that was impossible, he went hunting. He would return sometime tomorrow.

I looked at my dear Esme. Her screams had stopped an hour or two ago. She had finally lost her voice. But I knew she was still hurting. Her body writhed in pain and her face was scrunched. I held her close to me, hoping she would be able to feel the coldness of my body. Maybe, just maybe, it would make the burning hurt less. I remembered my transformation and cringed. It had not been pleasant.

I pulled Esme close to my chest and held her tightly. With any luck, the next day and a half would go by faster than the first did.

-

**Esme POV**

The first thing I did when I finally regained coherent conscious thought was reach for my locket. Good, it was still there. I smiled as I held it lightly between my thumb and index finger.

I then opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on a bed in a one or maybe even two-room house. The house was bare of any kind of decorations that would tell me what kind of person lived here. The bedspread I was laying on was a solid cobalt blue and was rather wrinkled. I thought back to what I last did and immediately remembered the burning blood that ran through my veins. I cringed and dismissed that thought.

I noticed my vision was much clearer. Everything was crystal clear. Even though the room wasn't very well lit, I could see everything as if it had it's own source of light.

I heard a door open and then two men talking.

"I found this," the first voice said. I tried to find them somewhere in the room, but when I couldn't, I concluded they must be in a separate room.

Someone closed the door behind them, presumably the first voice, and there were a few footsteps before someone sat in a chair.

"In the woods?" the second voice called. That voice. It was so familiar. I tried to think and immediately thought of Carlisle. It had to be him.

Carlisle and the other man were silent before the first voice spoke. "She's awake." A small pause. "And she remembers you." Though I couldn't see him, I could have sworn the first man was smiling.

The door to my room opened and an angel stepped through the doorway. The angel smiled. He was more handsome that I remembered in my dreams. Except his eyes were slightly darker.

"Good morning, sunshine," he grinned as he walked over to me slowly.

"Carlisle," I breathed softly. My voice surprised me. I would have thought it would be hoarse after what just happened, but it was more beautiful than the song of a mockingbird.

"It's been a while," he said as he put his hand out for me to take. I took it and stood up, surprised I wasn't tired.

This must be heaven, I decided. All that pain really didn't last that long, it just felt that way. And now I'm in heaven.

I heard the first voice chuckle to himself as he appeared in the doorway.

"You're not in heaven, I promise you that," he said, finishing his laugh. This man had Carlisle's honey-golden eyes and pale skin.

"Esme, this is Edward," Carlisle said to me.

"It's a pleasure to talk to you, Esme," Edward smiled as he shook my hand. "Carlisle has told me so much about you."

Carlisle smiled before speaking. "There's something we need to tell you before we make any plans," he said.

Plans? I didn't understand what he meant but I figured that questions would be answered when the told me whatever it was they needed to tell me.

-

**Edward's POV**

I stared down at my watch and did my best not to look at Esme's shocked face. She was taking this well, all things considered, but she still had the usual reaction. Or at least I figured it must be the usual expression. It was probably the same one I had when Carlisle first told me I was a vampire.

When I sensed it was the right time, I excused myself, claiming I had to go see if anyone noticed our absence and found it peculiar. I was quite sure no one would have noticed, but it was best to make sure. And I thought I might let Esme and Carlisle have a nice reunion with no one watching.

I took the blanket, the birth certificate, and the wooden cross with me to our house. I would ask Esme about them later. She probably wouldn't want to be reminded of whatever happened right now.

After spending a while at our house reading, I realized Esme would need clothes when they came back from the hunting trip. The first time was usually messy, I remembered with a smile. I quickly went to Esme's house, just in case they hadn't moved any of her stuff out yet. Luckily, they didn't so I grabbed a few clean clothes and took them back to the little house in the woods.

They weren't there, probably still on the hunting trip, so I left them on the bed. They would find them.

I smiled to myself as I realized Carlisle would be much happier now that he had Esme. Carlisle still wasn't sure if she would stay, but I was. It was obvious how much she loved him by her reaction. They'd be crazy if they left each other.

-

**Esme POV**

I followed Carlisle into the forest he said would have plenty of animals. I was still in shock from his announcement, but I decided I would get over it because it is going to be my life, well, existence, from here on out.

I still could barely believe that he- _I_, I corrected myself- was a vampire. I began to believe him when I saw my piercing red eyes. They had scared me at first but Carlisle assured me they would turn topaz in time.

When we reached our destination, Carlisle explained to me the steps I would need to take down my 'prey' and then gave me an example. I shuddered to think that I would be killing such innocent animals, but I quickly forgot my sadness when I took a deep breath that made my throat burn with thirst.

"Think you got it?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and immediately went after a deer. Carlisle told me they were best to star off with since they were easier to attack than the others.

It didn't take long due to my new vampire strength. It felt unfair. Though I felt bad, I couldn't stop my new instincts from sucking the buck dry. The blood lessened the sharp thirst in my throat and I quickly went to find more animals.

By the time I had satisfied my thirst, the front of my light blue dress was crimson and wet with blood.

"Be honest with me," I said to Carlisle as I walked over to him. "How bad to I look?" I wiped my mouth with a clean part of the sleeve of my dress.

"You couldn't look bad if you tried," Carlisle smiled. He took my hands in his, pulled me closer, and kissed me lightly yet passionately, the blood on my face transferring to his.

I gasped; feeling surprised, but kissed him back. The best part about having all the time in the world, was sharing all the time in the world with the one person you loved. And that is what I have now.

* * *

**Okay, i know... those last few lines were really sappy... but i couldn't think of any other way to end it.**

**so if anyone has anything they want me to change about this chapter, lemme know... i'm thinking about revising it just because i was rather disappointed with some of it... although that could be due to the fact that i'm still mad at myself for being a slow updater... idk.**

**anyway, if anyone wants me to make more chapters, let me know... those would be slow updates as well just because i have no idea what i would write for those... I planned to make it stop here, but if anyone wants something specific about Esme and Carlisle written, let me know... you'd have to give me ideas for it... **

**anyway, hope you liked it, because when i get nice reviews, it makes me happy and i feel better about my writing skills and i'll feel better about this chapter!**


End file.
